bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Paige
Paige is a Gundalian character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and the new Subterra Gundalian brawler for the Battle Brawlers. Her Guardian Bakugan is Boulderon. Information Paige is a former soldier from Gundalia. She has been sent alongside Rafe by Fabia to learn from the Brawlers. Description Paige has pink short hair similar to Jack Punt. She wears a camoflauge shirt and a brown and orange wristband to represent Subterra. She has blue earrings and wears light beige pants. She has a tough personality and is very confident. Paige works very well with Rafe and her Guardian Bakugan Boulderon. Paige is also very strong and muscular. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Paige and Rafe arrive from Neathia to help Shun after Taylean creates Silent Strike. Boulderon teaches Taylean a few pointers, while Rafe and Wolfurio chase Silent Strike away. In the end, she reveals she is a Gundalian and tells them what Mechtogan really are. Then after along with Rafe, they continue to insult the Brawlers' weakness. She and Rafe also explain that they were both sent by Fabia Sheen to help the brawlers out. She was also seen in episode 11 along with Rafe in the same place but wondering why Princess Fabia would send them to learn from the Brawlers after seeing their weak performance from before. She is later shown with Rafe watching Marucho's battle against Jack Punt. Paige battles in the Capture the Flag challenge in episode 12 alongside Rafe and Marucho. They use a strategy and successfully get the flag while defeating Team Anubias and Sellon. Paige then reluctantly accepts to be one of the Battle Brawlers' students along with Rafe. In Episode 13 she and Rafe watch Shun and Marucho's battle. They discuss about Marucho's determination to battle Shun even if he is losing. After Shun's victory over Marucho and convinced and seen the error in his ways, Paige mentions that she has begun to be a fan of the Battle Brawlers. Bakugan *Subterra Boulderon (Guardian Bakugan) *Gold Slingpike (BakuNano) Trivia *She looks like Hyoma from BeyBlade Metal Fusion. *Its possible that each race sending one of there own to be with the Brawlers is part of the alliance made between Gundalia and Neathia as a symbol of peace. *Her Bakugan's appearance is a bit ironic as Gundalians are known for their hostile ways. But Boulderon's body appears better suited for defensing and protecting against attacks, rather than fighting or attacking. *She sort of looks like Ren. *She somewhat resembles Jack Punt. *Paige is the third main female Subterra brawler after Julie Makimoto and Mira Clay and the second main Gundalian brawler after Ren. *Paige is the only female Subterra brawler who comes from Gundalia *When she first appeared, she was thought to be a boy, in particular Rafe, due to the fact that she strongly resembled a boy on her Gate Card. *Rafe and Paige seem to be good friends, considering how they watched Shun and Marucho together and how well they battled together against Silent Strike. *She seems to have a crazy personality, similar to Stoica's. *She sounds a bit more like a boy then a girl. *She also tends to have a stubborn personality similar to that of Runo's. Gallery Anime File:paihge.png|Paige throwing a Bakugan. Paige.png Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.50.33 PM.png|Paige throwing Boulderon paiyell.png|Paige yelling at Boulderon Paige-Rafe1.png|Paige and Rafe watching Shun and Marucho's argument Rafe & Paige 3.jpg Rafe & Paige 2.jpg Rafe & Paige 1.jpg PaigeAbility.jpg|Paige using an ability card gg.jpg|Paige and Rafe Paige_and_Rafe_pwn.png Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 3.17.42 PM.png|Boulderon and Paige in Intermission Screen Rafe-and-Paige-11.jpg Paige-Rafe-Ep--13.png Picture 5.png Paige-ep11.png Paige-Rafe-11.png Brawlers.jpg Other File:Subterrabrawler.jpg|Paige on a Gate Card paige.jpg|IM Icon of Paige Paige Teletoon.png|Paige's official art from the Teletoon Website bak_paige_174x252.png|Paige on CN Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Gundalians Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Subterra Users Category:Season 4 Bakugan